1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading device used for a recording/reproducing device capable of simultaneously loading two kinds of recording mediums, for example, a disk (compact disk or the like) and a cassette (tape cassette or the like) for recording and/or reproducing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known integral recording/reproducing device for a CD (compact disk) with a cassette (tape cassette) has a structure of loading the CD and the cassette independently by two loading mechanisms, that is, a CD loading mechanism and a cassette loading mechanism wherein the CD and the cassette are arranged laterally in two rows and in parallel to each other.
However, the loading system of the above-mentioned integral recording/reproducing device for a CD and cassette has the following disadvantages: it is poor in space efficiency and hence requires an enlarged lateral width of the recording/reproducing device because of using a CD loading mechanism and a cassette loading mechanism wherein the CD and the cassette are arranged laterally in two rows and in parallel to each other; and further it becomes complex and hence increases the production cost because of using two loading mechanisms of the CD loading mechanism and the cassette loading mechanism independently operated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to simultaneously improve the space efficiency and simplify the structure in a recording/reproducing device capable of simultaneously loading the disk and the cassette for recording and/or reproducing.